


Hunting Ghosts

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [30]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Camping, Community: femslash100, F/F, Family, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Andrea and Michonne talk about the past over a camp fire.





	Hunting Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's drabble tag 8: The Walking Dead: Andrea/Michonne - campfire

Andrea smirked as she sat across from Michonne looking at her through the orange of the campfire. Their adopted son snuggled into Michonne's side.

"I'm surprised he's asleep," Andrea muttered out talking soft in case she woke the boy. "With all the ghost stories he had you telling."

Michonne laughed softly as she pulled the boy ever closer to her. "I can't help it if our son is as weird as you," she shot back playfully which only made Andrea blush. "I mean didn't we meet because you were looking for members for your ghost hunting group?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Reminding Andrea of how the two women had met in college when Andrea had been a young girl wanting to be a lawyer. A lawyer with a side passion for hunting ghosts.

Nowadays most the ghosts she hunted where old memories and dreams but didn't that happen with age?

"Yeah but you came too so what does that say about you?" Andrea inquired with raised eyebrow.

"That I was just being a good friend when I accompanied Rick," Michonne shrugged like it was nothing. "I mean he needed a way to talk to Lori and being in the same ghost hunting group with her seemed to work and in the end I got you...so."

"And in the end you got me," Andrea nodded her head. Maybe hunting ghosts wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
